


The Costume

by TCbook



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Omega Hannibal, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Referenced Mpreg, SpookySlick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook
Summary: It's Abby's first Halloween, a little of soft domestic murder husbands.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65
Collections: #SpookySlick





	The Costume

The small monitor beside their bed started buzzing, the soft sounds of a baby stirring functioning like an alarm clock for the last nine months. 

“I will go.” Will grumbled, turning on the light on his side of the bed. A small purr left his throat while he stretched his back. Hannibal could see the way his muscles rolled under his skin, warming up before getting off the bed and pulling a sweater on.

Hannibal burrowed a little inside the covers, breathing deeply under the bedding while hearing the small hushing sounds Will made as he took their baby out of her crib. 

“Papa can hear us my little lady. Are you hungry? Oh yes you are, we are going to get you some breakfast and coffee for papa and daddy.” Hannibal could hear Will cooing to Abby.

Hannibal heard Will walking down the stairs still talking to the baby. He curled up in their bed and ran his hands over his belly. He was back to the shape he had been before the pregnancy, with a little softness under his belly button, almost like nothing had happened during the last year.

Abby was born nine months ago and his body barely held any signs of his pregnancy. She had already been out of Hannibal for the same amount of time she was in his belly, and she was growing so fast. Those thoughts made Hannibal curl in bed until he could smell coffee being brewed in the kitchen. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back before putting on his slippers and robe. The last day of October was starting off as a cold morning in Baltimore.

***

“Our Halloween decorations are the most tasteful in the neighborhood.” Hannibal said while turning on the last of their pumpkin lanterns in the foyer. They had finished decorating the inside of the house just after lunch.

“Not even close to being spooky.” Will answered while rocking Abby in his arms.

“I don’t like those cheap decorations the Jensens are so proud of.”

“Hannibal, they win the neighborhood contest every year for a reason.” Will chuckled.

“Those decorations are not even close to looking like real corpses.e all know you can’t scream with your head severed like that.” Hannibal said while peeking through the living room curtains, looking at said decorations, some store-bought animated mannequins and skeletons with less bones than they should have displayed all over their neighbor’s front lawn.

“Because they don’t know about real corpses like we do. lso this is a holiday about gross, spooky, and funny stuff, not about anatomically correct stuff.”

“Pity. Are you going to dress up? Our guests should start arriving just before six.”

“Yes. It’s the first Halloween for our baby. I want to look cool for her to feel ashamed in the future.”

Said costume was an orange shirt and face paint, to look like a pumpkin man. His eye sockets were painted in black, as well as the tip of his nose and a grin over his lips.  
When he finished his facepaint he went to the den where Hannibal and Abby were playing. She was dressed in a small pumpkin onesie with a stem ribbon. Hannibal was wearing a shirt that said “ctrl+c” and a headband with something that looked like cat ears.

“What do you think?” was the only thing Will was able to say before Abby started crying. Hannibal held her and Will tried to hold her close so she could see that it was just paint but nothing helped.

“She really doesn’t agree with face paint… what are you supposed to be?” Will said while wiping his face clean, the cries of the baby calming down after Hannibal gave her a bottle of milk.

“A ‘copy-cat’ She didn’t agree with my nose being black or the whiskers either.”

Hannibal saw the laughter bubbling out of Will, laughing loud enough to make Abby stop sucking at her bottle, interested in what was happening to her dad.

“A copy-cat!” Will repeated, the pun was unexpected.

“I do believe I will have to change since these ears are not enough to catch the pun.” Hannibal said with a small sigh while handing Abby to Will, who was still shaking with laughter.

“You could wear your suit.” He said, smiling. His right arm held Abby while with his left he picked up the small bag of candy they intended to give to trick or treaters.

“Of course I will, we have a dinner this evening.”

“The vinyl one, Hannibal. Abby has never been afraid of that one, even when it's all dirty, and we can manage to get you all bloody in that.” A ripple of a grin curved those words.

“We don’t have anyone on the waiting list.”

“Fake blood, Hannibal!”

“We are one step closer to the Jensens.” Hannibal sighed.

“Some raspberry jello will work just as good. We don’t want the whole house smelling like liver.” 

***

“Alana, Margot, thank you for coming. Hello Morgan.” Hannibal said, opening the door. He crouched down to greet the boy, handing him a bar of chocolate that Will provided.

“Hi.” The little boy said from behind his mothers. He was wearing a bright dinosaur costume.

“Thank you for inviting us, we don’t have trick-or-treating at the estate, so Morgan was very happy to come.”

They left their coats and joined the small group that was gathered around Will and the baby in the very decorated living room area.

“Hi Morgan! Come say hi to Abby!” Will greeted the small boy, sneaking a chocolate bar inside his little bag.

“Impressive costume Hannibal. What are you, the shower curtain of a crime scene?” Margot laughed as she watched him crinkling while he offered drinks to them. Hannibal could hear Will’s snort behind him.

“I’m a serial killer.”

“Oh! Like in American Psycho!” Margot answered.

“Yes. I think Will was thinking about that when he suggested this. My tailor was crafty. I might suggest taking Morgan to get some candy from the neighbors before it gets too late. I will start with our dinner in a couple of minutes so it should be ready when you all come back.”

“Your neighbor across the street has some impressive decorations” Alana said, making whatever was left of Hannibal’s smile vanish.

“I’ve heard comments about it.” Hannibal said, his suit crinkling in its place.

“We can stroll with Abby while we go around to a few houses. Maybe she will fall asleep. Come here, cute pumpkin.”

“Yeah that sounds nice, it’s time for her nap.” Will answered, watching Hannibal check Abby one last time before handing her to Alana.

Will helped Alana sit Abby in the stroller, her eyes almost closing. She would be asleep in no time. After giving candy to some trick-or-treaters, he went to check on Hannibal in the kitchen.

“I smell like gelatin.”

“At least it’s not aspic.”

Hannibal kept cutting the garnish vegetables without acknowledging the joke.

“You want me to wear my suit? We can match for the dinner, or… we can wear them later and make them dirty.” At that Hannibal stopped cutting the carrots. Those words could mean two things, and both were completely alluring. “Watching you wear that in front of everyone has me… thinking.” Will said, pressing up behind Hannibal, not even the vinyl keeping the warmth of Hannibal’s body from him, soft puffs of his scent coming through it, spicy and interested.

“Showing a glimpse of how beautiful you can be, without them noticing who you really are. But we can wait... for later, when everyone goes home and I have you all to myself.”

A little growl escaped Will’s throat, making a whimper come from Hannibal’s insides.   
Possessive hands slid over his chest and belly, Will’s body pressing him against the marble of the counters.

“I admit there's a thrill of being dressed like this in front of everyone. It’s like when we were courting, without telling anyone.”

“Our little secret.”

“Yes.”

Hannibal started purring at the advances of his husband until they heard the doorbell ring. Dinner was ready but the night was just starting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading I'm so happy to be back at writing <3
> 
> I'm on twitter as tc_book and on tumblr as tcbook.


End file.
